Welcome back to my life
by BlameItOnTheUnicorns
Summary: Sixteen year old Toris Lorinatis, from the music majors, was having a great time on the yearly school's Winter Ball. The only thing that was not going as planned was that Russian constantly looking at him and his Polish friend. -Fluffy RusLiet oneshot


**Welcome back to my life by Biotu**

**Pairing:** fluffy RusLiet  
><strong>Raiting: <strong>T for BL-relationship  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor, Romance  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>Gakuen AU, human names used  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Prussia and Finland would be in every episode of the anime.

**A/N:** I made this last year as a Christmas present and just found it in my files. My friend wanted me to write a fluffy RusLiet story and I decided to make it a sugar-high monster that throws cotton candy all over the place. Cotton candy covered with chocolate syrup. Yeah, that bad. Without further ado, I present **Welcome back to my life!**

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Toris Lorinatis, from the music majors, was having a great time on the yearly school's Winter Ball. One of the main reasons was probably that he got to dance all the formals with his friend, although they were both guys. Feliks was known as the best stylistdesigner in school, specialized in dresses and skirts. What made him really unique was that he was the only cross-dresser boy that the school had ever had as a student. Ever. So while Toris was wearing a formal suit, cravat and all that, Feliks was wearing an astonishing pink dress and a pair of matching high-heels.

When the ending tones of the last formal dance, an American pair dance, were played Feliks seemed to be close to fainting. Or he acted at least like it, being the Drama Queen he is.

"Tori, let's get something to drink. Like, pretty please?" The combination of Feliks making his voice sound like a child's and using puppy eyes was lethal. Toris sighed inwardly.

"Sure, I wouldn't wonder if those heels weren't killing you" Feliks' puppy eyes always got him. Besides, he was also thirsty.

His friend's face lit up and began dragging him by the hand towards the refreshment table. _No wonder everyone thinks we are together._

Feliks' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"-so like, I know he's been ogling on my ass like all night and he's like sooo annoying, y'know?" Truth to be told, Toris did not even now who Feliks was talking about.

"But you chose to wear that dress, it kind of does show your curves" Toris offered.

"Yeah, I know I'm totally hot and all that jazz. But Braginski should keep his eyes of my sexy derriere for like one minute. Y'know, he's staring at us right now"

"Oh, maybe we should go and talk to him. He really should stop staring. Besides, he looks lonely"

"But Tori~ He's a batshit crazy psycho! Remember when he hit you in seventh grade? That was like so like something that a villain from a James Bond movie would do!" To make his point even clearer, Feliks shook a finger in front Toris' face.

"You know Ivan did not mean to hurt me, he was just scared that I'd forget about us being friends when I began hanging with you!" Why did Feliks always have to bring that incident up? It had been eight years ago for crying out loud!

"But that's like, totally not an okay reason to hit someone. 'specially when you're supposed to be best friends" While Feliks was talking, Toris' eyes were still on Ivan. Ivan had always been the outcast in school, although they had been friends when they were younger. Everyone was scared of Ivan since he had always been bigger than the rest of the kids in class. Toris had originally become friends with the Russian since the teacher had asked him to.

Their "friendship" had developed into a real one after second grade, although Toris had always been a bit scared of the older boy. In seventh grade, Toris had developed a small crush on the other. This was one of the reasons the physical pain that had came from Ivan hitting him had been less than the emotional. Until that point, Ivan had been his solid rock. Everything had crumbled after Ivan had seen Toris hanging out with Feliks one day after school. The incident that had ended their friendship was a disaster to Ivan. After he had hit Toris in anger he became silent and shy. The other students in the school became even more scared of him because he had hit his one friend. In eighth grade, Ivan's family had decided to move back to Russia. Toris had not heard of the other until this fall. For some twist of irony in the wheel of time, the two former friends had ended up in the same school after three years of silence.

Toris saw how the Russian teenager rose up from his chair and began to leave. He was caught by surprise when Ivan sought eye contact with him. When the special violet colored eyes met his green ones, something passed between them. Ivan gave a small nod as if to tell to follow him. The Russian then left the gym-turned-ballroom, Toris followed him but not before telling Feliks that he was going to get some fresh air.

After getting out of the crowd that was gathered around the main doors to the gym, Toris' eyes wandered until he found once again the Russian teen.

"Feliks asks humbly that you would stop looking at his behind" Toris informed when he reached Ivan who was sitting on one of the sofas in an abandoned corridor.

"You can tell him I was not looking at him, da? You just happened to dance with him" Toris blushed and looked down on his feet at the comment. The blond boy wore that childish smile he was known for on his lips, and somehow Toris realized that he had missed it. The Russian was fumbling with the large white scarf that he always bore, even indoors and at a formal dance on top of his suit.

"You haven't changed a bit Ivan, you have no idea how empty the class felt without you" Toris said, still not looking up from the floor.

"Oh but I have. Did you ever think about why I reacted like I did back then?" _So this was what it was all about, Ivan just wanted to set things straight._ Toris decided to look at his former best friend's face. No more hiding.

"Because you were afraid that you might lose me…?" That was what he always had thought.

"Da, that was one of the reasons. Well, that was my reason when I hit you. Later, back in Russia I really understood"

"Understood? Understood that you ruined our friendship by wanting to protect it? You were always a genius" Toris' last sentence was said with a lace of sarcasm.

"Don't get me wrong, let me do this right" Ivan took hold of Toris' hands. "You were too special to me"

Toris was about to interrupt but Ivan silenced him with a determined look. "Over the years you had become more than a friend to me. Toris understand da?"

Toris did understand more than well. His first crush had just admitted that he liked him back and he felt how his whole face was burning.

"Y-yes. I d-do understand" Toris hated himself at the moment, cursing his tic of stuttering when nervous.

"Good. That was all that I had to say" The other teen stood up leaving his former best friend behind him as he walked towards the exits. There was no reason to stay now; he had said what he had come to say. What he had not counted in was that Toris ran up with him and grabbed his arm.

"W-wait Ivan. Don't leave me hanging like that" The violet eyed teen turned around to face his crush. Then the second thing that he had not expected to happen this evening happened. "You just can't leave people after you've told them that you like them. I did not have the chance to say that I also like you back."

Toris saw before his own eyes how Ivan's face lit up almost literally. The brown haired boy knew he probably was sporting a blush redder than the British boy's when his "friend", an American student, hugged him.

The blond Russian smiled that childish smile of his and leaned his face closer to the other teen's. "Toris likes me too?" The other could only nod as an answer; he was almost panicking since he could almost taste the breath of the Russians. Ivan finally closed the space between them and Toris felt his lips touching the other's. Ivan tasted so sweet like-

"Hey, like stop molesting my BFF you Russkie!" Toris had thought he could not get more embarrassed at this point, but Feliks walking on him and Ivan kissing just brought the burn on his face to a whole new level. Toris buried his face in Ivan's scarf. He would never show his face to Feliks again. He could hear Ivan's surprisingly sweet voice telling Feliks that it couldn't count as molesting since it was consensual. He added a "da" in the end of the sentence, just like always had done.

"Like Tori, stand up for yourself sometimes!" Feliks really seemed not wanting to buy the fact that his BFF had a crush on the one guy who had ever hit him.

"Please leave us alone Feliks" was heard from Toris, muffled by the scarf.

"I totally know that I'm like clearly not wanted here then! Like, you guys are so rude!"

The sound of Feliks' heels echoing after what probably was a very dramatic exit was the last thing Toris knew before Ivan decided to continue what they had been doing and kissed him senseless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did warn you... Please R&R :)**


End file.
